The prior art has heretofore provided for playing card holders, as exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,927,149; 5,029,797; 4,625,966; and 4,073,494.
The instant invention attempts to improve over such prior art structures by directing the manual manipulation of plural rows of playing cards in a spaced relationship relative to one another for ease of viewing and support.